Midnight Moonlight
by WritingIsLovely
Summary: From this prompt: ml?thread 61156490#t61156490 Kurt is an abused omega werewolf. Blaine is the Alpha of a much better pack who discovers him and does his best to take Kurt in and help him heal. TRIGGER WARNING for sexual, emotional, and physical abuse (but it won't be the main focus of the story).
1. Chapter 1

12 years ago, Blaine met a werecub in the forest.

Blaine was a rambunctious werecub himself, and he and his friends liked to sneak away and run into the forest, play fighting and laughing in barks. Even though his mom was Alpha and one day Blaine would be Alpha, he made sure all his friends felt comfortable around him. Or as his dad would say, it was because he was the future Alpha that he made sure his pack felt safe and happy with him. The Westerville pack had always made sure cubs knew that Alphas weren't supposed to just dominate and punish their packs. They were supposed to protect them, help them, and love them. And Blaine wanted to be the best Alpha ever, or at least almost as good as his mom.

But one day around sunset, he got separated from his friends. He wasn't really scared, because he knew where he was and how to get back, and he had made sure to bring a mixed group - Santana and Wes were good betas who could look out for Sam, Thad, and Brittany, who were omegas.

That was when he met the werecub.

He was small, so small Blaine worried he was just a toddler in human years. Blaine was 10 himself, and he knew Alphas ran large, but still. This small, white cub looked like he would only be two or three in human years, but Blaine could just tell that wasn't the case. He had to be closer to Blaine's age. Neither of them were past puberty yet, so they couldn't communicate like older wolves did, but Blaine instantly connected with the small wolf. He could tell he was scared and wary the moment he saw Blaine.

The cub froze when he sensed Blaine and tensed when he looked at him. Blaine carefully lowered his head to put the werecub at ease, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he wagged his tail to show he was friendly, that all he wanted was to play. Blaine's heart panged in his chest when the pretty little wolf seemed to relax a little and lower his head. He was a lovely omega, Blaine could tell. He padded up to him slowly, his ears perked up and tail swaying back and forth. The white wolf kept his head lowered carefully, submissive and safe, but Blaine didn't want or need such a show of deference. He nudged the little omega's chin with his nose, playfully knocking his head up a little. The wolf seemed surprised, but all it took was a few more gentle touches and playful barks, and his new friend let out a little yip in response and they got to Blaine's favorite part: playing.

He made sure to be gentle and careful. He always was with his friends; it was what a good Alpha should do. But he was extra careful now; the white omega was small, and though Blaine could tell he was brave, he was also fragile. He had to be the runt of his pack, and though all it meant in the Westerville pack was that everyone fussed over Thad until he yelled at them to go away, Blaine knew not all packs were so kind to the small and vulnerable. As future Alpha, it was important for him to know how things worked. And his new friend was feisty, but too skinny and he had a cut paw before they started to play.

When Blaine noticed it, he wanted to pull the omega down and clean his wound for him, but the little wolf seemed to think of something, and then he was running away. Blaine whined, but he didn't chase him. He didn't want to scare him or get him in trouble.

Blaine returned to that spot again and again, but he never saw the white wolf after that first time.

At least, not for twelve years.


	2. Chapter 2

"I mean, I know Alpha's always had weird taste, but this? It's unbelievable."

Kurt stayed quiet. He was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees, with his face pressing into them. It was cold, but he was shivering from something else. Sebastian's snide voice reached his ears, doing nothing to comfort him.

"You're acting like you're jealous, Bas. It's not like Alpha picked Hummel to be his mate."

"You're right," Sebastian said, laughing, "I guess it is the best fate that pathetic little runt could hope for."

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes quickly. He knew what they meant. Their Alpha had picked several companions since he had reached maturity - companions that inevitably ended up dead. Everyone pretended it was some coincidence, but they all knew that Alpha was rough and violent, and while he maybe didn't mean to kill his bed partners, he wasn't overly upset when he did so. Other wolves were disposable to him, especially omegas. When his father was still Alpha, he had looked the other way, and now that Hunter was Alpha, things were worse than ever.

He had wasted no time in declaring Kurt would be his newest companion. Kurt had been spared such a fate before, only because Hunter's father had forbidden his son from going near Kurt. Not to protect Kurt, but out of disgust. Kurt was the runt of the Lima pack. He was an omega, and when he first changed and showed he was not just a runt and omega, but a pure white wolf, even his own parents had been disgusted. For some reason, though, Hunter found something appealing about this, and had chosen him as his companion. Tonight would be Kurt's first night as Alpha's new bedmate, and he was terrified.

It was a temporary thing, he knew. That would most likely end up with him dead. He didn't want to have sex with Alpha - didn't want to be mounted and roughly fucked, like Alpha had done with the others, often in public. Kurt knew that pain and humiliation awaited him, but he had no choice in the matter.

"Hunter'll get it out of his system eventually," Sebastian was saying. "Maybe fucking that white freak will do it, and he'll be ready for a mate." Sebastian was a fine beta, exactly the kind of wolf that an Alpha would pick for his mate. Kurt knew he secretly wanted Hunter, which was why Kurt was hiding from him and his friend, Jon. Tonight would be difficult enough to endure without a beating from a couple of jealous betas.

Hunter came to him that night, looking around his small home with disgust. "You'll come live under my roof," he informed Kurt as he pulled off his clothes. "It'll be more convenient, and I won't ever have to set eyes on this place again. Now present yourself to me."

Kurt shooks from head to foot and turned away to hide his tears. "Y-yes, Alpha," he whispered as he knelt on the floor.

Things continued like this for months. Hunter got him a collar. "You're more dog than wolf, anyway, runt," Alpha told him, tugging on the leather once it was clipped into place. Kurt was kept naked most of the time, left to wait for Alpha to come and mount him. He tried to please him as best he could, tried to learn how to best suck his cock, how to show his submissiveness whenever Hunter pushed him on his hands and knees and fucked him. Because when he failed, which was most of the time, Alpha would get angry, and knock him around, and then fuck him, usually going into wolf form and making Kurt do the same. Even when he did seem satisfy, he always made sure to tell Kurt what he did wrong and to be grateful for his attentions. Kurt fell asleep crying most nights, or stayed awake, in a constant state of fear and panic. Hunter was a huge, grey Alpha, and while Kurt had grown since he was a child, he was still a small wolf, even for an omega. It was obvious to anyone he was a runt just from his size, but his white fur showed just how odd he was. It seemed to fascinate and disgust Hunter at the same time.

Kurt knew everyone in the Lima pack thought he had no value. He was sure that any other wolves in the world would see him and know he was worthless. But he still couldn't bring himself to end his own life, and so waited out his days and nights being used by Alpha, and waiting for the day when Alpha would tire of him, or simply bite or hit him too hard, and he would finally be free of his miserable existence.

Until one day, when two strange wolves came to visit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine? You ready?" Blaine heard Wes calling him. He sighed, briefly touching the photograph of his mom he had on his dresser by his bed. This was the first patrol season for the Westerville pack since she had passed away. Blaine was Alpha now, and it was his duty to oversee the patrolling, to lead his wolves in inspecting some of the other packs in the area. He knew other packs did things differently, and often times there were cases of Alphas mistreating members of their packs, or in very rare cases, betas attempting to kill their Alpha and take over. Blaine was going with some of his closest friends: Wes, Santana, Sam, Thad, Mike, Tina. They were a good mix of mature wolves, steady betas and nurturing omegas that brought out Blaine's reasonableness and gentleness. He would need patience in his dealing with these other packs.

"Coming," he said. Santana and Mike had reported to him rumors of abuse in the Lima pack a few days ago, and so Blaine was glad it was time to patrol. He didn't think he could wait any longer to investigate, and ensure there were no vulnerable wolves being hurt.

He and his group made their way to the packs in the surrounding areas, and Blaine was relieved to find there were no major problems. Some packs had some small issues that needed to be corrected, like orphaned cubs being looked after properly or an Alpha in a claiming dispute with her first beta over an omega.

But then they arrived in Lima.

"What a dump," Santana said, wrinkling her nose, "it's times like these this heightened sense of smell is not my favorite thing."

There was a weird smell in the air. Blaine couldn't imagine how any pack of werewolves could stand living in such a town, but maybe they got used to it.

Blaine spotted a young omega walking alone, which was strange. Werewolves were highly social and only chose to be alone on rare occasions, especially omegas. Omegas loved to be with other wolves, fellow omegas they could tend to, betas they could help be more playful, alphas they could soothe, while feeling protected and cared for. In his entire life, Blaine could only recall one other time of finding an omega completely alone and far from any other wolves, when he was still a young cub and he had found the prettiest little white werecub in the forest.

Blaine went up to this female omega who was walking alone, struggling to carry several bags at once in her arms. "Hello," Blaine said with a charming grin, "let me help you with that."

The girl's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him warily, but her cheeks flushed and her hands loosened on the bags, allowing Blaine to take most of them. He could tell she was scared, but her instincts took over. She glanced at the small group of wolves behind Blaine, and he guessed she thought it was in her best interest to cooperate.

"There's no need to be scared," he told her gently, "we're friendly; I promise."

The omega nodded but kept her eyes downcast, at least until Sam came forward to help with the bags, too. "Hi," he said cheerfully, and the girl seemed to relax at the closeness of another omega, "what's your name?"

"Marley," she said in a small voice, still looking at Blaine nervously. He frowned. He knew she was reacting to him differently because he was an Alpha, but what did it say about her own pack Alpha that her response was one of fear?

"Marley, it's a pleasure to meet you," Blaine said, keeping his voice soft and gentle, "may we escort you home?"

Marley nodded nervously, and they formed rank around her: Sam, Thad and Tina closest to her, Santana, Wes and Mike following behind them, and Blaine bringing up the rear. As Alpha, he would normally walk in front, beside Marley to offer her a sense of protection, but since he seemed to scare her more than anything, he chose to hang back.

They reached her small house and she thanked them, looking surprised and relieved when they actually gave her her bags back. Blaine suspected she thought they might simply rob her, and he felt terrible. Something bad, very bad, was happening in Lima, worse than the rumors suggested. It seemed they were inspecting just in time - or maybe too late?

"Marley, please tell us where we can find your Alpha. Hunter Clarington." Blaine said this firmly, letting his wolf's dominance seep into his voice, hoping Marley's submissive instincts would help her overcome her fear in response. Her eyes widened, but she did stutter out some quiet instructions, and soon Blaine and his wolves were making sure she got inside safely and setting out to pay the Alpha a visit.

"Wes, with me," Blaine said once they were standing outside the residence of the Lima Alpha. It was a bigger house than most, but still compared to most places in Westerville, and the property was not well kept.

Santana let out a little growl. "I don't like just the two of you going in there alone."

Santana had been born to a beta father and Alpha mother from another pack, but since she was a beta, she had joined the Westerville pack as a werecub with her father when her mother passed away. Still, that Alpha heritage did make her blood run hotter than most betas. She was a good beta wolf, but Blaine knew it would be unwise to bring her into Hunter Clarington's home. Wes was his steadiest, wisest beta, and he thought it would be best for just the two of them to go.

"Santana, I need you out here with the rest. You're the most aggressive beta we have, and I don't want Mike and the omegas left without you or me with them."

That seemed to satisfy her, and so he and Wes left the others outside, knocking on the door and stepping inside when a bored-looking beta named Ryder let them in.

Ryder led them through the house to a large room with a fire, a big table piled with dishes, and a huge chair, in which a surly looking man who was obviously the Alpha sat. He had a smirk on his face as he listened to two betas sitting across from him on smaller chairs who were telling a story. But Blaine's focus immediately went to Hunter's feet, where a figure lay curled up.

His mouth fell open, and he barely registered that Ryder was introducing them. He focused on the person on the floor, who was wearing just some tattered pants and who lifted his head a little at Blaine and Wes's introduction. Blaine caught a flash of blue eyes that should have sparkled with life, but just took in the new arrivals dully, before the omega simply lowered his head and curled in on himself tighter. Blaine was hit with a powerful wave of protectiveness. He fought hard against his wolf, which was snarling with rage at this omega's obvious mistreatment, chomping at the bit to emerge and tear the room apart. Wes's calming presence helped him to maintain control. And he knew that if he was to help this omega and the rest of the Lima pack, he'd need to keep his wits about him when dealing with their sorry excuse for an Alpha.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Hunter asked, sounding irritated by their presence. Blaine watched as the Alpha lifted his foot and rested it casually on the back of the omega at his feet.

"You can move your foot, to start with," he said with a low growl, "then stand up, and come into our custody."

"Excuse me?" The Alpha and his two beta friends scoffed.

"You heard me," Blaine said, "I've seen enough of the state of Lima and its wolves. You're going before the council of pack elders and they'll decide what to do with you, since you obviously aren't fit to be Alpha of this pack."

Hunter's eyes glowed red.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt hated when Sebastian and Jon came to visit, which was often. Alpha liked to keep Kurt on display whenever he had visitors, at his feet and quiet. Kurt supposed it was better than when Alpha wanted sex, but he still hated being in the same room as Sebastian especially. He guessed he was just lucky Alphas were incredibly possessive, or he wouldn't be surprised if Hunter offered him as a party favor to visitors.

He was lying on the cool floor, to tired and sore from the night before to sit up. He was sure Sebastian was relishing his patheticness, but he couldn't summon the energy or will to move at the moment.

Alpha was laughing about something with Jon and Sebastian when Kurt sensed the presence of more wolves. Ryder introduced two new werewolves, and Kurt tensed, sensing the power that had just entered the room. He lifted his head just barely, opening his eyes cautiously, and his gaze landed on the new arrivals - two dark haired men, one of which was a beta, and the other he recognized immediately as an Alpha - a powerful, dangerous one. The man himself was not huge or covered in bulging muscles, but Kurt knew that didn't necessarily mean much about his power as an alpha. He shuddered and curled in on himself, scared as to what would happen. He didn't think his Alpha would like another intruding on his territory. It was likely he would take out his anger on Kurt later. Kurt's wolf stirred in response to this Alpha, but he pushed it down, knowing his instincts might make him yearn for this new werewolf to save and protect him, but things didn't work that way. He had learned that a long time ago.

Kurt trembled at the irritation in Hunter's voice, flinching when Alpha's boot rested on his back, heel digging in to a particularly deep scratch mark there.

The new Alpha said something about custody and Kurt could feel the rage pouring off Hunter. He wanted to just shut his eyes and shut it all out, terrified of the outcome either way, but his survival instincts kicked in and his eyes flew open in time to see Hunter and the other Alpha change to wolf form. He let out a gasp of fear. Hunter was a formidable wolf - large, grey, with matted, snarled fur that spoke to his feral, wild nature. But the other Alpha was something else to behold. He was absolutely massive, easily the largest were Kurt had ever seen, with a gleaming coat of fur black as night. His dark fur just made his shining white teeth and the whites of his large eyes stand out even more.

The two wolves circled each other. Hunter had challenged, that much was clear, and refused to go quietly. Kurt could see his Alpha was outmatched, and he didn't know how to feel. Werewolves were supposed to feel loyalty to their pack leader, and omegas in particular had nurturing and compassionate instincts that made them care deeply for their pack. But Kurt only felt fear, because he knew Hunter was outmatched. Sebastian and Jon were no help; they clearly feared this other Alpha, and the new beta growled at them fiercely to warn them away from interfering as well.

Kurt scrambled away from the two Alphas, hiding behind Hunter's big chair just as they both leaped at each other. Grunts, growls, yelps, snarls, sick ripping of flesh and thuds of paws connecting with bodies met his ears. He pulled his knees to his chest and covered his head and harsh pants racked his weak body. He tried to block it all out. His wolf whined and begged to be released, but he forced it down. He couldn't expose himself; this new Alpha would win the fight, Sebastian and Jon would probably run away, and he couldn't let these newcomers see him in wolf form, exposing himself as not just an omega, but a runt, and a white-coated freak as well. They would probably kill him immediately, and maybe that would be for the best, but Kurt's urge to survive was still too strong to give himself over to death so easily.

He heard a growl and a high yelp that belonged to his Alpha, and then silence, but for the rough panting of one wolf - the one that had survived. There was another growl, this time from a beta, and then a scurrying of feet, two pairs. Kurt shook and tears rolled down his cheeks as he listened to the winner of the fight change back to human form.

Two pairs of footsteps made their way over to him. Kurt already knew who it was, but he opened his eyes and looked up just to confirm. He ducked down as soon as he took in the two newcomers, trembling, and wasted no time letting his wolf guide him, even if he wouldn't let himself change. With a whimper of pain, he turned over onto his back, presenting his belly and baring his neck, doing everything he could to be submissive as possible.

He closed his eyes as the Alpha crouched down and got near his neck. He waited for the bite, to claim or to kill, but the Alpha simply sniffed him and then, very oddly, bumped Kurt's chin with his nose gently.

"Come with us," the Alpha said, his voice filled with quiet power and command, "this pack is no place for you, and you do not have an Alpha to answer to any more here."

"Yes, Alpha," Kurt whispered, relieved and confused about Hunter's death, but terrified about what lay ahead. He tried to roll onto his hands and knees to follow the other two in a crawl, but the Alpha suddenly swept him up in his arms and carried him out of the room. Kurt's wolf stopped begging so strongly to be released at the close contact with the Alpha and instead curled up in Kurt's chest, quiet and curious and waiting. Kurt wished the human side of him could be so easily calmed by contact with an Alpha, but even as he clung to the shoulder of this man who had just killed the werewolf who had enslaved and abused him for months, his heart hammered with fear and anxiousness as he tried to think of what he could possibly do to survive and avoid further suffering.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine's wolf had never quite reacted to another were like this before. All his pack always inspired protectiveness and dominance in him, the omegas especially, but this was entirely new. As he carried Hunter's abused, fragile omega out of the room in his arms, his wolf was going wild inside him, frothing with rage at how the other Alpha had treated this beautiful creature, chomping at the bit to claim the omega, heal his wounds, do everything in his power to protect him and restore him to full health, make him happy and safe. And, Blaine felt guilty, given the circumstances, his wolf was also wild with arousal, salivating at the thought of mating with this wolf. But Blaine clamped down control on the Alpha instincts slamming against him trying to get free. The omega's slight, shivering frame, the bruises and dried blood, how he was clearly malnourished and scared, all pushed sex far from the list of Blaine's priorities.

Wes was asking what they would do, now that Blaine had killed Lima's Alpha, and once they were outside, the others chimed in with questions and worries. Blaine could hear the omegas heartbeat rising faster and faster as they all crowded in, his breathing quicken as his body stiffened in Blaine's arms.

"Settle down," Blaine said quietly, and they all did, even Santana, who frowned and looked like she was itching to press for more information.

Blaine knew he should give the omega over to Sam, Tina, and Thad, but something inside him held the new wolf close.

"We'll discuss everything once we're home. For now, Santana and Mike, I need you both to stay in Lima until arrangements can be made."

Tina and Mike both looked crestfallen.

"Tina and Sam will stay with you."

He knew this was the best arrangement. This way, Mike could have his mate close, and Santana could have Sam, who was Brittany's brother, and the best available substitute to soothe her wilder temperament until the rest of his pack could return home.

"Thad and Wes, you'll be coming back with me."

"What about him?" Santana asked, nodding at the wolf in Blaine's arms.

Blaine looked down at him. The omega had passed out, probably from panic. Blaine held him tighter. "I'll be taking him back home. The rest of the Lima wolves will have to adjust to a new Alpha that the council appoints, but he's too…"

"Vulnerable," Santana finished, nodding her head with another frown.

Each of his pack came forward, one at a time, lowering their heads and eyes in a goodbye. Blaine fondly bumped his cheek against each of their heads to show his affection. Tina whined softly, and Blaine let out a low rumble in his chest to reassure her. Only Wes and Thad stayed back, waiting for Blaine to join them for the journey home.

Blaine normally liked to drive, but he let Wes take the wheel, opting instead to take the backseat for himself and the omega. Thad sat in the front with Wes, and Blaine liked having the room. His wolf was still agitated by all that had happened, the fight, the kill, the desire for the omega, but he was calmed by being able to hold the other man so close. The omega was sleeping, a small frown on his face, and Blaine wanted to kiss it away, but he of course did not. Instead he simply held him, eyes skating over his face and body, noting where he was hurt the most, and his hand coming up to push his dirty hair off of his face. Every protective instinct inside of him was raging, and he tried to quiet his wolf's fury by planning in his mind what needed to be done: feed and bathe the omega, tend to his wounds, learn as much as he could about him, make sure he was never hurt again. He tried to ignore his wolf screaming "mate" at him. He knew it had to be the last thing this omega would be interested in.

When they arrived back in Lima, Wes told Blaine that the council had gathered. Rather than go directly to them, Blaine had Wes drop off Thad and then drive to Blaine's house.

"I'll be along soon," Blaine told Wes as he got out of the car, the omega still cradled safely in his arms. "I want to make sure he's safe and comfortable first...well, as comfortable as possible, given his current state." He shifted the man in his arms when he stirred a little.

Wes nodded, his eyes flickering over the omega. "I can meet with the council if you like and brief you before you address them."

"Thanks, Wes."

Blaine blew out a relieved breath when he stepped inside his home. Memories of fighting Hunter flashed in his head, his paws striking powerful blow, his claws sinking into the grey wolf's side, and his teeth finally gripping his jugular, powerful jaws clamping down as he went for the kill, warm blood splashing on his face and down his front, satisfying his need for bloodlust. It had taken everything in him to return to human form and put on the extra pair of pants he always carried with him before going over to the terrified omega hiding behind the chair. And though his wolf had preened at the sight of the omega's submission, belly presented and long throat bared, he knew it was because of fear and survival, not respect or belonging, so he found no real pleasure in it.

He gently placed the man in his arms on his bed, wincing when the omega whimpered quietly in pain. He pulled the blankets over his trembling body, nuzzling his hair.

"I wish I could stay with you, but the council calls. Sleep," he whispered against the omega's hair, "rest, and heal. I'll be back soon."

His wolf paced resentfully, and Blaine agreed with it. All he wanted was to hold the omega close, and do everything to help him heal and feel better. He wanted his scent, his essence, his protection, all over the fragile were, but it would have to wait until he'd spoken with the council, and all the arrangements for Lima and for the omega were put into place.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. He felt like he was floating on a very soft cloud. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room, and he realized he had no idea where he was. He began to panic inside, his heart stuttering against his ribs, but he sat up slowly and cautiously, with his body sore and his senses alert for any sign of danger or even just any indication of his circumstances.

He was in a soft, warm bed, in one of the nicest rooms he,d ever seen. Nothing in Hunter's house had come close, and Alpha was the richest were in Lima.

Then it all came back to him. Hunter was not his Alpha anymore. He wasn't even alive. The other Alpha had killed him, the terrifying black wolf, massive and ferocious. Kurt remembered submitting to him on instinct, and then everything was a blank until now. Looking around, he lowered his shaking feet to the floor. The plush rug there cradled his bare feet, and he stood up gingerly, swaying a bit. He guessed that wherever he was, the Alpha had brought him here, and his stomach clenched miserably at the thought of why.

This was to be his life, passed from Alpha to Alpha, each more brutal than the last. Part of him wanted to just reveal his wolf form and be killed. Hunter may have had some strange fascination with him, but he knew that others were repulsed and suspicious. A powerful wolf who discovered his strangeness would probably just kill him. He had been reminded of that often enough, when Hunter and his father told him how grateful he should be that they let him live. If he revealed himself as not only a runt and omega, but a strange white wolf, maybe he would be put out of his misery, avosing further pain and humiliation.

But he knew that for some reason, he didn't want to die. So if this was to be his fate, all he could think to do was hide his wolf form from this Alpha...and submit to him, and do whatever it took to please him, in the hope that his treatment might improve accordingly.

He stood there, fixed in place where he slid from the bed. He was frozen with wariness and doubt, with no idea what to do next. He didn't know if he was expected to wait here or to seek Alpha out, or how long it would be before someone came to him.

Kurt shivered, wrapping his arms around his naked torso, and stared at the closed door, before finally taking one step forward. He stopped when the door handle began to turn. He held his breath as the door pushed open quietly, dropping his eyes to the floor when it revealed Alpha on the other side.

The smell of something warm and delicious filled Kurt's nose, making his mouth water, but he couldn't concentrate on it, not with the intimidating wolf in front of him, waves of dominance pouring off of him and making Kurt tremble in both fear and an overwhelming urge to submit.

"You're awake," Alpha said, walking towards Kurt slowly. His voice was quiet, but filled with steady power.

"Alpha," Kurt whispered, bowing his head and beginning to drop to his knees. He let out a gasp when strong hands suddenly gripped his arms, stopping him from lowering to the ground.

"There's no need for that," Alpha said, his voice still steady, but softer now, "you might not remember, but you submitted to me before."

Kurt nodded hesitantly, quickly whispering an apology. He thought it was very strange, the way this Alpha was acting, especially since he hadn't been dropping to his knees in order to submit, but for another reason that didn't seem to occur to Alpha.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Here, I brought you something to eat."

Kurt raised his eyes a little, hesitantly looking where Alpha was gesturing. On the nightstand was a tray, one that Alpha must have brought in without Kurt even noticing. it was stacked high with roasted chicken and potatoes, and Kurt couldn't help but stare at the feast in front of him. Surely Alpha didn't really mean this was for Kurt. It had to be some joke, or a test, one that Kurt needed to pass, he was certain.

His heart jumped to his throat when he realized Alpha was looking at him, apparently waiting for him to respond. "It's for me?" he asked stupidly, but Alpha just smiled and nodded, to his surprise.

Kurt clenched his jaw, readying himself.

"Wh-what do I need to do to earn it?"

Alpha frowned at this, and Kurt begin to panic.

"I - please, I'll be good for you, Alpha," he said, kneeling, and this time Alpha didn't stop him, "I can make you feel good, whatever you want."

He reached up to undo his belt buckle, but a commanding voice stopped him immediately.

"Don't do that," Alpha said, and although his voice was still quiet, Kurt could hear an undercurrent of anger.

Kurt ducked his head, shaking, as Alpha moved, waiting to be beaten. But the other wolf simply lowered himself down onto the floor next to Kurt, making his eyes fly up in shock. He quickly lowered them again, but not before meeting golden eyes that were blazing as if Alpha was lit with fire from within.

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled, arching his neck in submission, because the rest of him seemed to be unable to move, he was so frightened. "Please, Alpha, tell me what to do for you, I-I'll do anything you w-want, please…" He only wanted to make Alpha happy. If he could gain his favor, in the only way he knew how, maybe Alpha would protect him from the other wolves, and keep him only for his personal use. Maybe, if he pleased him enough, he wouldn't beat him often, and Kurt could have that food that called out to him so invitingly.

A large, warm hand curved gently around his throat, settling there possessively. Kurt sighed a little in relief, relaxing only slightly. Alpha's touch was comforting in some small way, if only because his omega instincts responded to such a dominant wolf gladly.

"Look at me," Alpha commanded, and so Kurt raised his eyes warily, unable to stop a tear from slipping down his cheek. Alpha's eyes watched it slide down his skin, but he didn't seem offended.

"I want you to eat," Alpha said, looking right into Kurt's eyes and unnerving him. "That's what I want. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alpha," Kurt whispered uncertainly, tempted to glance at the food, but not daring to break the other man's gaze. He understood that Alpha meant the food for him, but he still didn't know what he needed to do in order to have it.

"Good." Alpha stood up, wrapping an arm around Kurt as he did so, so that Kurt was pulled to his feet as well. Kurt's wolf preened at the contact, the warm weight of that strong arm around his waist.

"Here," Alpha said, handing Kurt the plate of food. Kurt stared down at it, and his stomach growled. "Eat only as much as you can; I don't want you to be sick." Alpha's hands guided Kurt until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, the food still in his hands. "I'll...be right back."

With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him, and Kurt stared at the door before looking down at the food again. Alpha couldn't mean…? But he had left him alone with the food, and told him to eat it, and hadn't mentioned anything else. With his stomach demanding to be fed, and his omega growling at him to obey Alpha, Kurt brought numb fingers to pick up a piece of the succulent chicken and bring it to his mouth.


End file.
